Twilight Fanasty: The Twins
by ForbiddenAppleTree
Summary: She slid, banging her arm on the wall as she was turning. Barely moving, he was catching up. Knowing that she'd die, she closed her eyes and thought... "Daddy?" His head snapped up. Rated T because I don't trust myself. This is my first, be nice yet true.
1. Discovery

Twilight Fantasy: The Twins

Author's Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer or her publishing company, so I do not own any of her books, ideas, characters, or awesomeness. If you notice the title says "Twilight Fantasy", simply meaning this is not real and will never be published. Also, this story is about twins; the parts getting up to it are just a bit long.

Author's Note-Setting: This takes place after Bella and Edward's wedding. He was going to change her in two more days, but then he found the twins. In other words, I wanted a human character who could relate to the human twins. Now read and enjoy.

Twilight Fantasy: The Twins

Chapter One: Discovery

Edward's POV

The rain fell harder on the forest, some seeping through the tree-tops tight cover. I walked to the middle of a patch of dead grass and closed my eyes, listening. Small hooves stomped rhythmically, passing me. My eyes snapped open. Damn! Deer. It was about seventy feet ahead of me by now. I sighed, when you were hungry, rather thirsty like this you have to drink. Alice had said I should have gone to hunt earlier, but I had promised Bella I wasn't going anywhere until she was well. I grimaced, remembering Alice's voice, _" You're like an old woman, Edward! It's just a cold! If you act like this for a common sickness, I wonder what you'll be like if Bella gets the flu!"_ I sighed, I was one to overreact. The sooner I did this, the sooner I'd be home with Bella… I closed my eyes again, letting all my senses slip away. Dinner time.

Emmett's POV

I leaned back against an old tree, content, but not completely full. I could hunt some deer or whatever was left in the rain this late at night, yet I was stubborn. If I was going to eat, the prey better be pretty damn exciting. Like grizzly… I had thought about leaving Ed and Jasper, since I had already had my meal, maybe to see a movie or home to Rose, but two teenagers walking down a street was not exactly inconspicuous. Even worse if they were running, it wasn't your normal jog. The wind blew, rustling bushes and tree leaves. The usual smells: deer, pine, smoke. I bent over to pick up a gray stone. I wonder how far I can throw this… I stood up to fling it, when the wind blew for a second time. Deer, pine, faint smoke, and… blood? Yes, fresh blood weaved through the air. I walked about forty feet to the west, the way the wind was blowing and sniffed. The scent was more noticeable. Strange, animals never come that close to the town… Damn! It may be a human! And with Edward and Jasper hunting… I didn't want to think about what would happen next. I started to run, my eyes open for either one of my brothers, inhaling deeply every time the wind blew. I recalled the conversation I had with Jasper before we came here. "_Are you sure you want me to hunt so close to a town, with people?" I had smiled, seeing the clear pleasure on his face. He had a hard time with Bella and we were going to let him go near a whole area with people._ (AN: They are not hunting right next to a city, actually it's a town. Anyway they are in a valley near one. Though, if you think of how fast a vampire can move, then yes, they are right next to a town.) _ I nodded. "And if a human happens to come?" he had asked. "Control yourself," Edward had said quietly. "More dinner." Jasper whispered and put his head in his hands, ashamed. _Please, please! I heard the soft patter of hooves. I sprinted.

Edward's POV

I wiped the blood away from my mouth with my sleeve, kneeling over the dead carcass. _Was I sure I had sucked it dry?_ I knew I did, I was just so thirsty. I wish that I could lie to myself, but I knew I was far from fullness or content. Disappointment filled my head, it'd be a sheer miracle if I found one more deer. I sighed sat on a tree stump, thinking. _Should I go back home? I could always stay until the next afternoon… No. I had noticed how restless Bella is when I leave. _I rose in defeat. _I guess I should go locate Emmett. _I glanced around one last time, hoping I'd missed some animal, but the forest seemed bare. Being a vegetarian is hard. I began to move in the direction of the car, when I heard rustling, then the slight drumming hooves of a deer. Yes! I closed my eyes, only hearing the heartbeat of my meal. Slowly I opened them. The deer ran pass me, I watched it go for about a minute. Then, I was after it. Its heart accelerated, feeling danger behind it. I smirked and pounced. _See you soon Bella._

Emmett's POV

I snarled as the other vampire thrust himself into me, still snapping after the long-gone deer. I glanced down to examine who attacked me… Edward! It was good to know this wasn't a stranger, I cooled down. Placing my hands firmly on his shoulders, I pushed him about a foot backwards, examining his face to see if he was controlled. Edward's eyes were wild-black for a moment and then they dimmed. The bruises under his eyes were still visible, I noted with surprise. He looked up. When he realized it was me, the corners of his mouth turned down. He was going to be difficult. Taking a deep breath, I started. "Bro! Glad I found you! I was in the west side of the forest and I smelled blo-" Edward's eyes became extremely cold, ice. Obviously, he'd searched through my mind and was not pleased with what he was hearing. "Emmett," he sighed. "This is a forest and things die. Blood is a usual smell near animals." He ran his hand irritably through his hair. "But that's the thing it was so close to town! No animal has the guts to do that. I was thinking it was human… I didn't want you two to mistakably ki-" "I'm not in the mood Emmett. I just lost my dinner, remember?" He eyes shot accusingly at me. "Edward, this is slightly more important…" I hinted sarcastically. Edward reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell-phone. He quickly opened it to check the time and sighed; midnight. "Did you find Jasper?" he murmured, putting the phone back into his pocket.

Jasper's POV

I gazed up, becoming aware of the rain. Its loud downpour had calmed into noiseless drizzle. This was nice; it was challenging to smell my surroundings as the raindrops, one by one, washed precious scents away. The wind blew, sending in more-recent scents. Rainwater, a dead deer, Emmett, and… blood. The venom pooled in my mouth. I wasn't very experienced in differing the smells of blood, but just from one whiff I could tell… it was better than Bella's. I twisted around to see a large, dark object hanging off the cliff to the road. (AN: The car is half on and half off. The only thing keeping it from falling is the tree, putting so much pressure on it. How the car got up in an abandoned place? You'll have to read more.) I stared at it, puzzled by its position and carefully moved forward. A foot closer and I could clearly see it was a car. Near it was a lone tree, fallen, probably struck by lightening, explaining the dip in the back portion of the vehicle. I inched closer, curious… Then, I felt a breeze. My eyes widened at the mouth-watering scent fanning twenty feet from me. No one would know; Edward was too far away to read my mind, Emmett was miles away, and with a crash like this excessive blood loss would be no surprise. Raindrops began to fall faster again. Good. The scent would be washed away by tomorrow. I walked over to the car's passenger side (so it had been driving back) and peered through the window, being enveloped with lavender. (AN: Sorry I keep interrupting, but I just want you to understand what's going on. There is no lavender in the car; that is the blood's scent.) I shut my eyes, hating myself for what I was about to do. Oh well. They would have died anyway…

Edward's POV

My head jerked up, as a gust was sent this way. I winced, not in pain, but in hunger. Fresh lavender decided to take a chance with me and wrap me in its intense scent. It literally burned my throat, inhaling something so delicious. I shut my eyes, struggling to calm my thirst. I could scarcely bear it, so Jasper's reaction must be much worse. I sighed, feeling pathetic, and turned my head. Over by a fallen tree was a tall, silhouette shadowing something. It lunged, trying to reach something. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Emmett was noticing this, but he wasn't there. I looked back to the scene with the strange figure and saw a bulkier one restraining it. Emmett! And that means, Jasper! I rushed over to see my youngest brother squirming in Emmett's steel arms. I looked closely through the window that Jasper, was making such an effort to get to. I gritted my teeth as the sweet aroma swallowed my head. I stood up. _What was a car doing on a cliff, and so far from town? _"Well, it's official. There is a human… or humans in there…" I stared at Emmett, considering an idea. "If they are alive, we can't just leave them here. Emmett. You're the only one who's not as… thirsty. You'll have to carry them and then we'll get them to Carlisle. Still I doubt anyone would survive this wreck." I looked at Emmett, Jasper pacing back and forth behind him. His arms crossed, while shaking his head. "No. You're more… practiced with human blood. Bella. Really, it'll be easier for you." His eyes bore into me, he seemed stiff and cold. Not the warm, prankster Emmett that I usually see. I sighed, he wasn't going to change his mind and Jasper… there was no way. Leaning forward, I cut my air-flow. (AN: It's me again. Okay. So, you may wonder why Edward didn't open the door that wasn't close to the cliff. First, it was jammed. Second, he could have opened it, but too much movement could tip the car or open the other door near the cliff.) My eyes scanned the front of the car. (AN: By the way, the front of the car is front and the back is the back. I just wanted to let you guys know, since the back of the car is forward.) Who had driven this vehicle? No one. I tried the back; it was more difficult since it was crushed by a giant tree, but I saw a slight movement. Stretching myself over to the other side, I snatched a small girl. I felt my jaw tighten when I saw blood falling from her forehead. Bruises and dried blood covered this girl, no more than four. Immediately, I felt pity. Her chest moved a bit, good, still breathing. Gingerly, I placed the girl beside me. I checked once more, sure I saw two children. I peered around the tree. There! Another girl moved, pinned under it. I reached out to her and grabbed her arm. With my other hand, gradually I lifted the tree. She slipped out effortlessly. I grinned in spite of the situation. This is something Carlisle would have done, something a good person would have done. I wasn't such a monster after all. Breathing around this one wasn't as challenging, though her smell was appetizing as well. When I put the other girl down; I finally noticed their features. They were almost the same. Twins! "Emmett," His head shot up; he was looking at them too. "Get the car ready, I'll be there in a minute." Gently, so they could barely feel me, (I didn't want to cause them anymore pain) I tucked both twins under my right arm. I glanced at them to see if they were fine and they appeared to be, so I started to run. Jasper was waiting in the car, strained as he saw me and the twins. His thirsty expression probably mirrored mine. I was thirsty and they were the only meal I was going to find here. Venom pooled, readying for attack. No! They deserved better than that, Bella deserved better, Carlisle and Esme…Shaking my head, I put the girls in the back seat… with me. "Emmett, drive easy. You know how this Jeep shakes." Glaring out the window, my mind drifted to thirst. I clenched my fists, battling myself all the way.

Author's Note: So that's the first chapter. Also Edward took the girls down the cliff, to the car, and then to the hospital. Next chapter will rewind back a bit, to when then girls and guys are in the car. I think that's important, because it gives them some time to say what they're thinking about the girls. Also, I have the next four chapters already planned, but I need a certain amount of reviews to see if I should carry this on or end it as a one shotter. And by the way, I said planned. They're not actually done. It'll probably take a few days… three.

Sneak Peek of Chapter Two: Decision: "Edward, what the hell are we going to with them! You're planning on creating a newborn soon! Either they'll have to go or we'll have to change them." I frowned, but I knew he was right.


	2. Decision

Author's Note: Ha-ha

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, school kinda clobbered me! Ha-ha! Thank-you CrystalDragon791 for giving me a review! I'm glad to know I didn't waste four days for nothing. Okay, as I promised, this chapter will have… the talk. And it will be great (this chapter, I mean). Enjoy! And once again thanks! Kudos to you!  Oh and also: I am not Stephenie Meyer or her publishing company, so I do not own any of her books, ideas, characters, or awesomeness. If you notice the title says "Twilight Fantasy", simply meaning this is not real and will never be published.

Author's Note- Setting: I didn't really have to do one of these, but the space at the top felt empty. So… They're in the car now and I already told you about the hospital. Okay… READ!

Twilight Fantasy: The Twins

Chapter Two: Decision

Emmett's POV

I fidgeted with the AC, trying to blow the scent forward and out the open windows. I was relieved the twins didn't wake, reacting to the cool air. It had to terrible for Ed in the back, inhaling lavender and taking quick looks at dried blood, I could only imagine the fatal end for one of the girls, if she startled Edward with movements. (AN: Movements other than breathing.) Glancing back, I noticed Edward's hands clenched into fists, planted on his lap. Gradually, his head turned to glare at me. "Is this appealing to you? My struggling?" His jaw hardened and his eyes wandered back to the bluish glass. I smirked. Though he was having a hard time, it was amusing to see him furious with me. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and twisted back to the windshield. I sighed reaching for the radio, for a distraction. Fumbling the dial, I tested different tastes of music when Jasper muted a snarl. Surprised, I looked him over. "Something wrong?" He turned rigidly to face Edward. "Don't tell me you don't smell that in the air!" Jasper spun around to glare at the road, his knuckles becoming paler than his skin. I glanced back to see Edward's expression. Curiosity was strung across his face, but obviously he wasn't going to take a breath to decipher Jasper's accusations about the air's scent. Unexpectedly, Jasper's head snapped back to narrow his eyes at the girls curled on the tan seat. "Dammit! Don't you smell one of us? That scent, the scent that is on them! They've been around a vampire! What if he comes looking for them? I don't want to start a war. I don't want Alice to be-," I sighed, cutting him off and taking in a mouthful of air. "Wow," I murmured in agreement. "It's strong, like it was there and then left when we came…" Edward continued to stare out the window, but in his reflection I saw his eyes soften. "Edward?"

Edward's POV

A swarm of pity and guilt filled me. These girls were tattered and perhaps going to be the next meal for a thirsty vampire, someone that may have been me… My eyes flickered down to the twin with short hair. Her locks were fixed in pools of blood that flowed like a fountain from her skull. At that moment, even though the thirst was overwhelming, she didn't seem like my next sip. She seemed… human. Gingerly, I brushed her bangs away, smiling as her whole face was revealed. Suddenly, a snarl sounded in the car, Jasper's anger flooding me. "Wha-," I started. His eyes were ebony and the rest of his face livid. "Don't touch them! Don't! You're becoming attached to children that you don't even know!" Emmett's index finger rose to protest, but Jasper rebuked him and turned to me. "Edward, what the hell are we going to do with them!? You're planning on creating a newborn soon! Either they'll have to go or we'll have to change them." Dim light lit up the car, as we pulled into the hospital's parking lot, below street lights. "ER?" Emmett asked swerving the car again as he tried to find a parking spot. "ER," Jasper allowed, his body tense with anger. My eyes stayed transfixed on the girls. I frowned, but I knew he was right.

Jasper's POV

I swayed away from the children and their fragrance as Edward shuffled out of the car, one twin under each arm. Emmett quickly explained our situation to a waiting nurse in front of the ER door and she immediately opened it, telling us land-mark directions to the check-in office. He shoved us through the door, reciting the woman's instructions as he moved to yet another corner, till we arrived at a plump woman's desk. I snatched the pen off the counter as soon as it was in reach and signed us in on the clipboard's paper, my eyes dancing as I scanned the lobby for a clock. "It's 11.47," she said. I wrote that down in a fluid swipe of the pen and waited for her approval. Quickly, she skimmed over the form and she nodded us towards a metal door, bob swooshing. Emmett held it open, an anxious look on his face as he examined me. Before he could suggest for me to stay in the lobby, I raised a hand. "They're going to be living with me too. Might as well get used to them." I grumbled. I stalked through the door, Emmett after me, stiff as he waited for me to ruin us. People surrounded me in cots, bleeding. I had held my breath as soon as the door was ajar, expecting this. Yet, I wanted air to fill my lungs, without it, I felt dead. No senses. Clenching my teeth, I risked it, taking a whiff of air. I smiled. Though everyone was bleeding, there was only a faint smell of blood, which made it simpler for me to be here. They cleaned up pretty well here; probably for people like Bella, who can't bear the aroma of blood. Abruptly, I realized I was moving again. I glimpsed at my shoulder, noticing Emmett's hand pushing me. Ducking from under his grip, I began to walk on my own again. We passed through yet another door, and I saw a nurse performing an IV and cleaning some minor wounds on the twin with curly hair. She spun to speak to us, when a wave of awe blanketed her. Edward snorted, obviously hearing her hopeful thoughts about him. "Um, uh. Do you know Doctor Cullen? Um, you look the alike, the same I mean to say…" She blushed and toyed with the file in her hands. "I'm his son," Edward clarified impatiently. "Oh. Well he'll be right with y-," The gush of air sweeping against the door interrupted her. Carlisle stared at the girls on the cots and took the nurse's file, thanking her. She gazed at us all one last time and then twirled on her heel, leaving gratefully. "Carlisle," I heaved a sigh. Finally, someone who didn't take double-checks or stutter when they talked to us because of our hair. Carlisle eyes were wide with shock. "Where did you find these girls?"

Emmett's POV

"They were in a car hanging off of a cliff. You know, the forest by the town, where you took Edward to hunt before." He tapped the file, unaware. "I do believe I remember that. There was no road there. Cars shouldn't be up there. Hmm…" He then ran his hand through his hair and breathed out roughly. "She smells nice, even for me," Carlisle explained. Slowly, he made his way over to the sink and washed his hands, deep in thought. "Wait!" he said fearfully. "Did you bite her?" My mouth fell open. "Give us more credit than that! Of course we didn't. Why?" But, he just shook his head. "Impossible," he muttered. "Their injuries. This one especially." He pointed to the girl with the short hair. "No more than five. How can a human survive this?" Then, for the first time, I really thought of the damage and was amazed. _How? How?_ Edward cleared his throat and my attention was given to him. Carlisle was mumbling more theories of their survival and Jasper stared at the ceiling. "The girl's arm was stretched over her sister, like she was trying to pull her out of the vehicle. I think it was the pure will that girl had to live for her sister. And the other one. Well, I think her sister's strength was keeping her going." I watched Carlisle as he deliberated of his and Edward's theories. "Maybe," I sighed, leaning against a white wall. "So, what are you going to do with them…?" Carlisle glanced at me as he walked from the sink to the cots. "Their files state that yesterday around eleven-o'-clock, their parents where declared dead from a car crash, so they're orphans…" I watched as Jasper's hands curled into fists. Carlisle noticed and turned to face him, all smiley. "We'll have to take them in. They're just children and orphanages aren't the best environments to raise children." Jasper growled and stalked out of the room, clearly pissed off. Carlisle shook his head, but just continued his work; bandaging and disinfecting the girls' multiple scars and wounds. "They have to stay maybe, five days longer. Jhillian has broken wrist and a sprained leg. And Jesibelle's skull is tender, but not bleeding anymore. Her ankle is going to be sore for a few weeks too." He continued mumbling to himself until Edward spoke up. "You gave them names?" He shook his head and crossed his arms. Carlisle grinned as he bandaged 'Jesibelle's' ankle. "I didn't make them up. Those are their names," he looked up as he finished. "Beautiful aren't they?" he murmured as he caught Edward staring. His eyes widened with surprise. "I suppose," Edward said and then shrugged. "They're human. What beauty can compare to that?" He turned away from the twins and read a poster on the wall. "Alright. Now I'll just let them rest and tomorrow morning, we'll fix up that skull and wrist." Carlisle stood up and looked at us. "They'll be waking soon, let's go." (AN: They weren't going to leave them in the room alone, a nurse was going to come in to check on them.) Stretching, I followed my father out the door. "You coming, Ed?" I called from the other room. "In a minute…"he whispered.

Edward's POV

I gazed at the two children for an extensive time. Their features were angelically impossible. 'Jhillian' had lengthy, bleached-orange hair and pale skin. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks, which were pleasantly plump. Her nose was slightly upturned and freckles were splattered on it. Her rosy lips, now in a relaxed 'o'. The other one, 'Jesibelle', was pale too, but you could infer that she had been in the sun a bit more. Her hair was also the strange orange, yet shorter and had a peculiar white stripe running down in front of her forehead. She looked leaner than 'Jhillian' and the freckles covered her whole face. Her nose was upturned as well and her mouth was also rosy. The eyelashes threw me off though; they were too long for her tom-boyish persona. I sighed leaning back on a wall and flipped open my cell-phone; prohibited in hospitals, but oh well. Bella had been calling me. I shook my head and closed it, glancing back at them… Jhillian began to stir, her lashes fluttering. Quietly, she groaned and put her arm up to shield herself from the light. I shivered, not knowing what to do. Nervous, I sped out of the room at an inhuman pace, never looking back; I wasn't good with kids.

Jhillian's POV

I didn't care where we were, I just knew I wanted to get out of there fast. Didn't care the light hurt and my wrist stung. I didn't even care that some stranger brought us here, that my parents were dead; wish someone had finished the job sooner. I didn't care that my sister was here, that I could reach over and touch her, that she'll be scared. Didn't care. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, where things are careless, where my mind was free. Nope, definitely didn't care at all.

Author's Note: Aahh! Wasn't that a relief to finally address the girls by name? I became tired of writing, 'the girl with long hair' and things like that. Review please!

Sneak Peek of Chapter Three: Empty: It doesn't matter where they take me, what clothes they give me, or how many special meals they fix. It will always be the same, they'll always be outsiders and I'll never be loved the way I want. Sometimes I wish he would have just finished the job, but no, he spared me. He told me once that he did it on purpose, to make me feel… empty.


	3. Empty

Author's Note: Hey! I got this one out a little quicker! Thank-you for the review, luckyducky52! This chapter is going to have a lot to do with Edward and the twins. And here:  I am not Stephenie Meyer or her publishing company, so I do not own any of her books, ideas, characters, or awesomeness. If you notice the title says "Twilight Fantasy", simply meaning this is not real and will never be published. I love this chapter! Oh and I apologize for the bad word choice on Jhillian's and Jesibelle's perspective. It's just that they are younger, so they don't use really big words, and no one uses big words to talk to a little kid either.

Author's Note- Setting: I didn't need to do this… I did. It takes place at the hospital and the Cullen's residence. By the way, they'll leave the hospital in the next chapter.

Twilight Fantasy: The Twins

Chapter Three: Empty

Jhillian's POV

I woke up, shivering, in a room with warm, yellow walls. Some ice was on my wrist making it very cold; I wiggled trying to get it off. (AN: Haven't done many of these lately. It's not ice, that's just what she thinks it is.) A nurse's head came over me and the shaking suddenly stopped. She was holding down my arms; annoyed, I turned my head away. "It's okay," she soothed. "The cold stuff is to make the pain in your wrist go down." She grabbed a light pink blanket from a little table and put it on me. "Better?" I nodded, looking around her. She giggled. "We warm them up, so they'll be piping hot for our chilly little girls." The heat made me sleepy, so I stretched out my arms, when the nurse stopped me again. "I know you're tired, but don't fall asleep just yet. You'll be moved out of here in a few minutes." She stared at my arm. "And don't move your arm too much, hon. You'll pull out the IV." I huffed and started to look for Jesibelle. "She's not here. A skull surgery takes a bit longer." I looked at her, bored and yawned. She looked back at me and raised her eyebrows. "Oh!" she cried, jumping up from her chair. "My name's Yui (AN: It's pronounced: you-ee.) Gray. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. I just stared at it and then looked up at her. "Yui's a weird name," She smiled. "I used to go by Marlene because I thought my name was weird too. Now, I love it because no one else has it." She nodded at me. "I like your name too, most people don't add the 'h', but it makes it cool!" I nodded and watched as a tall man came thought the doors. "Is she ready?" he asked, grinning as he looked at me. "Yep," Yui rushed over to my cot and did something that made it click. It was suddenly falling. Slowly though, so it wasn't scary. She flashed a smile as she slid me into a ready wheelchair. "For your leg," she explained, when I didn't ease into it. I fixed my eyes back on the tall man when Yui started to talk. "This is Carlisle, my mentor. He's your doctor and soon-to-be-guardian, since you have no where to stay…" I rolled my eyes; she acted like I was a baby or something. I knew my mom and dad were gone, no point of not saying it. "What's a guardian?" The only person I ever remember using that word was… I shivered. Never mind. "It's someone who takes care of you," Carlisle said. "So, you're like my fake dad?" He shook his head. "Something like that," He looked around and put his hands together. "Okay," he smiled. "You're moving out of surgery docking and into a room just for you." Carlisle started to move me around a corner. I shook my head and tipped my foot down, so it scraped against the colored floor. "What about my sister? Where will she stay?" We turned again until he ended at a door called '311'. "She'll be in 312, right next to you," He opened the door. "When will we start living with you?" He laughed. "You pick things up quickly. Most likely tomorrow. It won't take a whole week like we thought. Just three days." He wheeled me to the bed. "What is your house like?" I whispered. "It's large. There are eight people living in it and they're all very kind. They're buying you clothes and toys. Esme will fix whatever you want to eat. All sorts of things are in store for you!" He placed me in the bed gently. "I'll leave you to rest. If you need me, press the big red button by your bed." He pointed to it, then winked. "See you later," He smiled and closed the door behind him. I cocked my head to the side till I was sure he was gone. It doesn't matter where they take me, what clothes they give me, or how many special meals they fix. It will always be the same, they'll always be outsiders and I'll never be loved the way I want. I kicked my legs wildly and started to cry. Sometimes I wish he would have just finished the job, but no, he spared me. He told me once that he did it on purpose, to make me feel… empty. I kicked some more, the sheets hanging over the bed, till I fell asleep, cold and hollow.

Carlisle's POV

(AN: This part is actually after Jhillian's dream. He walked in to check on her.)

I glanced around, uncomfortable as I replayed to Emmett what I had just seen. "It was terribly gothic. Like the thoughts of Jacob that Edward described when he left Bella…" Emmett shivered and shook his head in pity. "She was curled under those sheets like they were bandages, holding her together. Traumatized or something… It could be fatal to her down the line…" I stared down at my feet. "I don't know if I can handle them living with us… Not like that. It hurt for me to even see that; so cold, so lifeless…" I looked up as Yui paused in front of me. "The surgery for Jesibelle Hensley has gone very well. She's under at the moment, but in an hour or so, she'll be up and going." She smiled warmly. "Thank-you, Yui. Let me know when she wakes." She nodded and walked off. "So," Emmett mumbled. "You going to take them in?" I nodded. "I have to. That's the right thing to do."

Jhillian's POV

The nightmare kept coming back over and over again. My sheets were all over the place now and I was freezing from cold sweat. I closed my eyes and tried to dream of something else, something nice. _The window was open and the moon's light covered my room. A big hand patted my back and lips kissed my forehead. I wake up, startled and see Drake looking down at me. "Hi, Drakey," I say. He smiles and starts to ruffle my hair. That's when I notice the backpack. "School?" I ask. He grins and shakes his head. I frown. "Are you going somewhere?" I spring from my bed. "I'll come with you!" He shushes me and pushes me back down. "I don't get it," I say. "Are you moving?" He grins again, his blue eyes, icy. "Something like that, Doll…" Then, he sits down on the carpet. I hear a weird sound. "Blaine?" I ask. He puts his finger up to his mouth and nods. Now, I'm scared. "Drakey, you can't leave with Blaine here! He'll ki-" Drake hushes me again. "I'm leaving with him," His eyes are now dark. "Why? Don't you love me?" He smiles. "Course I do, Doll. But, you can't come… Not where I'm going." He pulls me from the bed and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Listen," he whispers. "I love you and Jesi till the day I die and beyond that. That's why I have to go… Promise me something, Doll." I look at him. "Anything, Drake," He smiles. "That's my girl," He looks down. "People are going to say a lot of stuff once I'm gone. Like I'm dead or I ran away, crap like that." I gasp; he never uses 'crap' in front of me. "I just want you to know… None of that will be true. When you're lonely or cold, I'll be there… And also, Doll." He grabs me tight now and stares right into my eyes. "Don't you come looking for me. Don't do it. I know you and you'll try, so I'm telling you now, don't. If something happens to you or Jesi, I will literally die of melancholy." I look at him tears rolling down my cheeks. "When am I going to see you again, Drakey?" He shakes his head. "What I'm going to be when I leave here… I should hope never." Then, he Drake puts me back in bed. He puts his ear on my throat. "Mmm, it feels good this way. I'm glad that he gave me time to remember how it feels to not thirst for what's in there." I shake my head, confused. "What?" I say. "Never mind, Doll. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." So, I fall asleep, his last words, 'good-night'. When I wake up in the morning I don't see him, but the window's wide open. I rush over to it and look out. And I swear, for a few seconds there, I saw someone who looked exactly like my brother with bright red eyes. He smiles wide and holds out his hand mouthing, "Told you I'd wait, Doll." I scream, grabbing my hair, while the tears fall from my eyes. _I frown, waking up from the dream again. The doctor was in my room again. "You were screaming pretty loud; are you alright?" I didn't bother saying anything. He smiled. "Your sister's waiting for you, come with me."

Jesibelle's POV

I couldn't help but to smile as soon as I saw Doll walk with Dr. C. She didn't look happy at all, but right when she noticed me, her whole face became like a star. She walked to me slowly and touched my stitched forehead. "All better," she said quietly. She didn't hug me, and I knew she wouldn't, but saying those two words seemed stronger. I grinned, then I remembered what Mr. S told me. "Bella's dad says that he could probably find Bix," Doll shook her head. "Don't let them get your hopes up, they all say the same thing." She brushed her finger over the scar. "Who's Bella?" I giggled. "She's Edward's girlfriend. And there in love." I moved my eyebrows and Dr. C laughed. I smiled, laughing is so happy. I stared at Doll and jumped up. "Think they can find Drakey?" Doll's hand stopped on my scar. She didn't look at me as she said, "No," I nodded. "Okay, Doll," Dr. C beamed as I looked up. "Okay, one more day for you Jesibelle and then you'll be off to our house." He smiled. "Come on. I'll show you your room, it's right next to Jhillian's." I frowned at him. "I call her Doll," Doll frowned when I said that. "He can't call me Doll," she explained. "Why? That's what everyone calls you." She shook her head. "Well, he has to call me Jhillian because he doesn't know me," I still didn't understand. "But, we're going to live with him." Doll's eyes turned dark as they narrowed. She looked at me as we paused on front of our doors. "Yep, but, that doesn't mean a thing. I still a stranger to him and strangers don't call me by my nickname." Doll looked up at Dr. C with absolute meanness in her eyes and finished. "Nope, it positively doesn't mean a thing, nothing at all," I frowned as Dr. C led me into my room. She was unhappy and I don't even think I can make her grin again. Suddenly, I felt sick. I shook my head. No, they could find Bix. She would know what to do, she would know how to make Doll happy.

Dr. C showed me to my bed, suddenly the floor seemed better.

Author's Note: I love this chapter so much because it introduces her big brother Drake. I can't wait to move on with the story, so I can explain what happens to him!

Sneak Peek of Chapter Four: Ghost: "But he's still your brother," I protested. "Nope," She shook her head. "My brother said good-night to me and never came back. My father cracked a bottle over his head and never came back. My mother shot herself and never came back. My sister almost died in a set-up car crash and I never came back." She shrugged as her blue eyes bore into mine. "I'm like some ghost. Can't feel anything, 'cause I didn't come back. It feels like I'm walking among strangers." She stared at me with evil eyes. I stared back in horror; had she found out our secret? My arms crossed and my eyes narrowed as I said, "That makes two of us,"


End file.
